Medalion Salazara Slytherina
Medalion Salazara Slytherina (ang. Slytherin’s Locket) — najważniejsza pamiątka po Salazarze Slytherinie, jednym z czworga założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie; relikt domu. Horkruks Lorda Voldemorta, był srebrny, ze szmaragdami, które układały się w literę S''. Historia Powstanie mały|lewo|94px|Salazar Slytherin ze swoim medalionem Medalion został stworzony przez Salazara Slytherina, jednego z czterech założycieli Hogwartu oraz domu nazwanego od jego nazwiska – Slytherinu. Slytherin był wężousty, dlatego też swój medalion zaczarował tak, aby ten otwierał się tylko na rozkaz w mowie wężów. Kiedy Slytherin pokłócił się z pozostałymi założycielami i opuścił szkołę, zabrał wisior ze sobą. Medalion w rodzinie Gauntów Pamiątka ta przekazywana była z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzie Gauntów. Zatrzymał się on na ostatniej żeńskiej przedstawicielce tej rodziny, Meropie Gaunt, której korzenie sięgały około tysiąca lat w prostej linii od Salazara Slytherina. Meropa przez wiele lat była terroryzowana przez ojca, który miał ją za „''plugawą charłaczkę”, przez co jej talenty magicznej były skrępowane. Dziewczyna od dawna była zakochana w mugolu – Tomie Riddle’u, który jednak nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Gdy jej ojca aresztowano i uwięziono w Azkabanie, Meropa była wolna. Podała przyszłemu ojcu Voldemorta eliksir miłosny, przez co ten się w niej zadurzył. Razem uciekli z rodzinnej wioski, aby uniknąć plotek oraz spotkania z bratem dziewczyny lub jej mały równie porywczym i niebezpiecznym ojcem, zabierając jedynie ze sobą medalion Slytherina. Gdy Meropa zaszła w ciążę, zaprzestała podawania ukochanemu eliksiru. Miała nadzieję, że ten naprawdę się w niej zakocha lub zostanie przy niej ze względu na dziecko. Okazało się jednak, że hipotezy dziewczyny były chybione – Tom odszedł od swojej żony i powrócił do rodzinnego domu mówiąc o „''odurzeniu''”. Meropa była w zaawansowanej ciąży, lecz nie miała pieniędzy ani warunków na wychowanie dziecka. Aby zdobyć pieniądze, poszła do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa, gdzie dostała za medalion Slytherina jedyne dziesięć galeonów. Borgin był bardzo skąpy, choć wiedział, ile warty był medalion. Medalion horkruksem mały|Chefsiba pokazuje Tomowi medalion Slytherina|lewo Następną właścicielką tego cennego przedmiotu była Chefsiba Smith. Gdy młody Voldemort został subiektem w sklepie Burkesa oczarował ją swoim wdziękiem, przez co ta kobieta pokazała mu swoje dwie najcenniejsze pamiątki – medalion i czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff. Dwa dni później znaleziono ją martwą, a przedmioty te ukradziono. O nieświadome spowodowanie śmierci kobiety oskarżono jej skrzatkę Bujdkę, co oczywiście było nieprawdą (zabił ją Voldemort). mały|Wnętrze [[Jaskinia Horkruksa|jaskini, w której został ukryty medalion]] Czarny Pan, po morderstwie Chefsiby, uczynił z pamiątki po Slytherin swojego horkruksa, ukrywając go w pewnej jaskini i zabezpieczając potężnymi zaklęciami. Ponieważ medalion był związany z Salazarem Slytherinem, a co za tym idzie z Hogwartem, Czarny Pan uczynił go horkruksem. Kradzież medalionu mały|[[Regulus Black, śmierciożerca, który wykradł medalion|lewo]] Po pewnym czasie „''pożyczył''” skrzata rodziny Blacków (zwolenników ideologi czystej krwi, co za tym idzie – Czarnego Pana) i wypróbował działające czary na Stworku. Nie spodziewał się, że ten przeżyje i wyjawi jego tajemnice Regulusowi Blackowi. Gdy brat Syriusza dowiedział się o działaniach Czarnego Pana, poprosił Stworka, aby ten zaprowadził go do kryjówki horkruksa Voldemorta. Łódka, która nie mogła pomieścić więcej niż jednego czarodzieja, nie zauważyła obecności skrzata, pozwalając Regulusowi wraz ze Stworkiem dotrzeć na wyspę. Tam młody Black, znając opowieści Stworka o sposobach pokonania „''warstw ochronnych''” horkruksa, nakazał Stworkowi podmienić medaliony po tym, jak sam wypije eliksir. Nakazał również, aby skrzat mu nie pomagał. Po wypiciu wywaru Regulus osłabł, a czując wielkie pragnienie, chciał się napić z otaczającego jeziora. Jednak inferiusy czuwały i wciągnęły pod wodę mężczyznę, który dołączył się do ich armii. Jednak skrzat domowy nie mógł wypełnić powierzonego mu zadania; by otworzyć medalion, należało znać mowę węży. Zostawił go więc w gablocie z pamiątkami Blacków, skąd wyrzucili go porządkujący Syriusz, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i inni. Wówczas nie wiedzieli o mocy horkruksów i nie spodziewali się, iż mieli w domu cząstkę duszy Voldemorta na wyciągnięcie ręki. W książce jest napisane, że natknęli się na medalion, którego nie mogli otworzyć. Chodziło właśnie o ten medalion. Gdy Stworek zobaczył, że bezceremonialnie wyrzucają przedmiot, za który Regulus oddał życie, postanowił ponowić swoje próby. Poszukiwania medalionu i śmierć Albusa Dumbledore’a Po pewnym czasie Harry dowiedział się od Dumbledore’a, iż Voldemort stworzył sobie sześć horkruksów. Wraz z przyjaciółmi szybko skojarzył fakty. Łącząc elementy układanki, zorientował się, iż miał do czynienia z horkruksem.[[Plik:Medalion_na_pottermore.PNG|mały|160px|Medalion na Pottermore]] Śledztwo Dumbledore’a doprowadziło ich do jaskini, gdzie dyrektor Hogwartu wypił eliksir rozpaczy. Niestety, wpadli w zasadzkę. Osłabiony Albus i sparaliżowany przez niego Harry nie mieli szans ze śmierciożercami, którzy opanowali w tym czasie szkołę. Skończyło się to śmiercią Dumbledore’a, który zginął z ręki Severusa Snape’a. Medalion, dla którego zginął dyrektor, okazał się fałszywy. Od Stworka Harry dowiedział się, iż horkruksa wyniósł, wraz z wieloma innymi cennymi przedmiotami, złodziejaszek Mundungus Fletcher. Jednak ten poinformował czarodzieja, że musiał oddać medalion Dolores Umbridge. Zniszczenie horkruksa Harry, Ron i Hermiona, śledzeni przez śmierciożerców przeprowadzili ryzykowną akcję w Ministerstwie Magii. Podszywając się za pracowników, wkradli się do środka. W tym czasie ex-nauczycielka przesłuchiwała „''mugolaków''”. W sali, w której odbywały się przesłuchania. Ona i Yaxley zostali oszołomieni. Hermiona zabrała medalion i wyczarowała falsyfikat, aby zmylić Dolores. lewo|Moment zniszczenia [[horkruksa]] Po wielu perypetiach Harry zdobywa Miecz Gryffindora. Misję zniszczenia Medalionu przekazał jednak Ronowi, który ryzykował życiem, aby uratować go z lodowatego jeziorka. Z Voldemorta dochodzą pragnienia Rona i obiecanki, że uda się je spełnić. Ciekawostki [[Plik:Medalion.jpg|mały|204px|Medalion na okładce Harry’ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci]] * Na stronie Cinema Store można kupić replikę tegoż medalionu. * W książkach medalion został opisany jako duży, owalny i wykonany ze złota, podczas gdy w filmach jest ośmiokątny i wykonany z półprzezroczystego tworzywa. * W filmowej adaptacji Harry’ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci główny bohater i Hermiona próbują zniszczyć medalion takimi zaklęciami jak: Reducto, Incendio i Confringo. * Medalion stał się horkruksem po tym, jak Tom Riddle zabił mugolskiego włóczęgę. Występowanie mały * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * The Making of Harry Potter * Pottermore Kategoria:Horkruksy Voldemorta Kategoria:Własności Harry'ego Pottera Kategoria:Relikwie Hogwartu Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Własności Salazara Slytherina en:Slytherin's Locket es:Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin et:Salazar Slytherini medaljon fi:Salazar Luihuisen medaljonki fr:Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ja:サラザール・スリザリンのロケッ ru:Медальон Слизерина uk:Медальйон Салазара Слизерина